


A Voice So Sweet

by Zephyros22



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Angst, Lots of Angst, Spoilers for end of season 3, mind control tw, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyros22/pseuds/Zephyros22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just listen to my voice" she whispers. Her voice is like silk.</p>
<p>"No" you mumble, the word slurred. You are screaming out, ever fibre and sinew trying desperately, desperately to not listen, to not hear her.</p>
<p>Everything is dulling, everything is monotone and colorless. Moonchild stands out in a sharp saturation of color. You can't help but listen to her beautiful words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Voice So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> crownleys made a post about Moonchild/Five fic and who am I to refuse that request when I have some on hand anyways. Warning, this is un-betaed and written in a hysterical rampage after the events of s3 mission 60. You have been warned.

"Get away from me"

You barely have the power to speak the words. Moonchild's hand is gripping your wrist like a vice. It would hurt if adrenaline wasn't pumping through your veins like poison.

"Don't touch me" You try again, the words hardly a whisper. The world seems to blur around you. 

You are so scared.

"Stop" You cry, voice cracking.

"Easy, Five." She whispers, and her words are like silk. "Relax"

You can't. Your heartbeat is hammering in your ears and you can hardly breathe. But her hands come to your face and wipe away forming tears. They are smooth against your skin.

"It's alright, Five." her palm cups your cheek. "Just listen to my voice."

You don't want to. You don't want to return to that horrible place she put you in, drifting between delusion and reality. Shadows lurk at the edge of your thoughts, heeding her command.

"Let me go." You sob, though you are too weak to pry yourself away. Your arms feel limp and loose, as if her voice has rendered them helpless.

Moonchild shushes you, her thumb stroking the inside of your wrist. "Listen to me, Five." She sounds like she is singing. 

You know Maxine is waiting for you, somewhere. She is probably on the verge of panic. She doesn't know where you are. She doesn't know Moonchild has finally found you.

You are alone.

But Moonchild's arm is encircling you and bringing you closer to her body. It's so wrong, so horribly horribly wrong and you try not to gag.

"Leave me alone" You whisper, the words a desperate plea. You eyes are wide, pupils dialated. With every word Moonchild speaks you feel yourself disconnecting from the world around you. The walls of the tower seem to sway and bend. You feel unsteady on your feet.

"It's okay, Five." She purrs, her voice is so beautiful. She has clicked off your radio set, you can't call for help. Even if you could, your voice is almost useless against Moonchild's words.

It would be so easy to just push her, shove her backwards and run, run, run. But you are so tired, and her voice is so lovely...

She is humming a song. The notes wind and whisper around you. There are tears on your cheeks.

There is a ringing in your ears, and it blocks out any other sound than Moonchild's voice. You can feel your muscles going limp as you begin to sag in her arms. Beyond Moonchild's song you can hear the sound of your screaming in the depths of your mind. 

_"Please"_ you beg _"Anything but this."_

"Shhh, there you go, Five. Just listen."

You try not to, you really do. Your knees are wobbly and it's all you can do to hold yourself up, much less block out the sound of her voice.

"No" you mumble, the word slurred. You are screaming out, ever fibre and sinew trying desperately, desperately to not listen to not hear her. You are on fire as you try to remove yourself from whatever this is. It's too much.

"Good, good. Good, Five."

You sag suddenly, the effort of standing suddenly too much. You let Moonchild hold onto you, gently lowering you to the floor with her. She is humming again, and the song is so fluid and pleasant. Everything is dulling, everything is monotone and colorless. Moonchild stands out in a sharp saturation of color.

"You're always so good, Five" She murmurs, holding you against her. You can hear her breathing in slow, even exhales. Your breath is evening out, tears still flow freely from your eyes. Your eyes are dull.

Moonchild cradles you against her. You are motionless, your eyes stare at nothing. Her voice is a purr and you can no longer stop yourself from listening. 

"Please" Your voice is barely audible. A weak, final protest.

Moonchild stills a little, exhaling a sigh before replying. "I'm sorry, Five. I can't let you go this time. I already lost you once, never again. I'm so sorry."

Your breathe together, inhale, exhale. Distantly, you will yourself to move. Your body does not respond.

"This is how it should be." Moonchild mumbles. "The two of us were always meant to be, Five."

And at this moment, an odd satisfaction comes with her words. You are content, happy. Part of your mind is horrified at the thought, but it is a voice lost in the wind of a storm. Why listen to that rationale when you can listen to Moonchild?

Moonchild is petting your hair, fingers combing through where your headset had been moments previous. You can see her smile.

"We will help the world, Five. Everyone. We will all be together. Won't that be nice?"

You couldn't agree more.


End file.
